The Emperor's son and the Theif
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Knuckles is the son of Emperor Locke and the future ruler of the Emerald Empire. Not only will he have to face an arranged marriage but what happens when a Thief manages to break into the palace , insted of getting a way the thief ends up caught by the prince.
1. Prince Of The Emerald Empire

**I know you guys know me for writing Shadouge fanfiction...**

 **But I wanna give it a shot at writing a Knouge one...**

* * *

The Emerald Empire was known to be a grand place, a land where most echidnas resides, while most of the empire populated with echidnas there were other mobians species as well.

Rabbits, cats, hedgehog and even reptiles.

Emperor Locke ruled his empire with a iron fist but also allowed freedom among his subjects.

Locke has a son, but no one never adressed him by his name, they simply address him as " emperor's son" sometimes "Prince or "Young Emperor'

...

That Prince was Knuckles!, Knuckles was in the courtyard of the palace and was punching a bag filled with sand and hanging from a tree branch. The Prince was known to have a bit of a temper and seem to be a bit gullible with every one in the palace.

He was told over and over to control his anger, his father instructed him to do so or else his enemys could see right through and take advantage. Knuckles took this to heart and trained to not be mentally decive.

" Young Emperor" a voice called making the crimson Echidna stop punching the bag and look around for the sorce, the punching bag it self came to a compleat stop, a shape begain to form and coming into view was a purple chameleon.

" for the last time Espio" The prince snarled " You can adress me by my name". Knuckles was a bit irritated that no one will dare to adress him by his name, the only people who have done so wee his father in private and his mother Empress Lara-Le . Any out side of his family dare not to say his name...

But some one in the future will call him by his name... the day he takes in a wife of his own.

Knuckles is not blind, He's aware of his father seeking a suitble bride form him but the crimson prince had a feeling these brides will all be nothing but livings dolls.

His mother Empress Lara-Le was difrent from any women in the high status socity, she was not afride to speak what was on her mind and will not hesitat to call out on those who dare to isult the empire or the emperor.

Knuckles dread the day his father will anouce his arangement to meet his chosen bride , but till then he ocused his attention to the Chameleon.

" Forgive me, it's not my place to address but I'h here to inform you that your father wishes to speak with you" Espio spoke , the Chameleon was on his knee as to kneels before the Prince, to show respect and to show who is of higher rank.

Knuckles had a feeling this was about his future bride.

* * *

 **Introduction chapter... Was going to include Knuckles' little brother but I took him out.**


	2. The News Of A Bride

Knuckles didn't need no escort, he knew where to go, the crimson prince walked down the halls of the palace, servants all parting ways , no one dared to make eye contact.

It was irritating that the entire staff was intimidated by him, Knuckles pressed on and approached a room with large doors. Opening the door he stepped into the throne room.

In the throne room was Locke and his mother Lara-Le, and it was clear the two were having a conversation.

"He's my son as well Locke!" The Empress argued " I have every right to see what is best for him!"

" Lara , this is something only I..."

" You!" Lara-Le raised her voice " I'm his mother! " she reminded him " emperor or not you can't shut me out of his life!"

Knuckles cleared his throat to get his parents attention, once they notice him in the room the two dropped their argument at turn facing the crown prince.

The emperor and empress when in the presence of other stood tall and proud, Lara-Le wore a gown that was yellow like the sun and had gold trimmings along the skirt, sleeves and collar.

Locke wore a uniform of white with gold trimmings to match his wife, his pants were black and he wore black boots.

" You wanted to speak with me?" Knuckles asked after he gave his parents a bow .

" Of course dear" Lara-Le spoke " _**we**_ " she gave the emperor a sharp glare " were discussing your future".

" My son" Locke steped forward " your very young and almsot nearing your 20's " he cleared your throat " So I like to inform you that I've selected a bride for you"

" AH-HEM!" Lara-Le gave a loud fake cought to get her husbands attention. Locke ignored her and turn his attention back to Knuckles.

" You'll meet her in 3 weeks I've already invited her to come and stay for a few months to alow your two to get to know each other" the emperor informed.

Knuckles understood the situation, but 3 week was just to soon for him to be meeting his new bride.

...

Night has fallen, the emerald empire were now retiring for the night. The emerald city lights were slowly turning out.

The last room in the palace on the highest floor stayed lit for a few more minute before turning them out.

All was left was the silence of nearby bugs chirping a night time lullaby. But their lullaby was disturbed by a gust of wind.

That wind was heading right twoards a tree, with landing the wind died down only a few leaves shook by impact.

Hiding in the tree eyes peered out, turqiuse eyes were watching the palace, the night time guards making thier rounds, the eyes could see they were tired and wanted thier sift to end quickly.

In the tree a white furr bat smirked as she had her eyes set on the palce building, she looked for an opening, she notice a curtian swaying in an out , thier was her opening, some one left the window open.

This was going to be easy, she would sneak in, steal some money and leave before they can catch her.

She prepared herself and extended her wings and looked to the sky.

* * *

 **Introducing** **Emperor Locke and Empress Lara-Le... Yeah kept their characters the same as if they were from the comic... Sort of.**


	3. Caught In The Night

The bat landed on the open windowsill, she looked down the halls checking her left and right before she took foot inside. luckily the hall floor were covered with carpets for her foot steps were cushioned and quiet not even a pin drop could be heard.

dashing down the halls she would hide just incase guards were making their rounds, she got closer to her designation, she pulled out 2 pieces of metal from her pockets once she came to the door she was looking for and started to pick the lock, hearing a successful click she put her lock pic away and enter.

To blend in with her surounding the bat covered her ears and mouth , her eyes were the only things not covered as she searched the room.

Something wasn't right. there was no gold or gemstones, in fact this room looked to be... a bedroom!

Did she get her sources mixed up? She thought she did a thorough mapping of the palace. Not wanting to waste any more time she started to search the room for anything worth of value,

She came across a desk on one side of the room, she went throuhg to find sometihng of gold she could sell. she didn't know at the time some one else was in the room.

All that paper shuffling made a disturbance and the ocupaint of the room started to wake up.!

As she continued to searched a small dim light came on behind her, turning around she came face to face with Knuckles who was just as shocked as she was.

He was about to alert the guards when the bat lunged at him pinned him back down on the bed, her mouth covered him.

" I be silent if I were you" she told him "unless you want to be kidnapped and sold for a high price" she said with confidence.

Knuckles manage to roll her off and pinned her under him. she was shocked but decied to tease the prince.

" My,my aren't you very forward" she stated, Knuckles didn't get her comment for all he sees is a bat wearing dark clothing to conceal their identity, he didn't even see if his intruded was a man or woman.

His grip on her shoulder slip and fell on her chest. and that how he was able to identify the bat's identity! under his hand he felt skin that was very squishy like pudding...

His muzzle started to turn the same color as his fur, The bat herself was shocked by him squeezing her breast, she slapped him and knicked him off the bed.

It was clear that any would of heard Knuckles fall from his bed to the floor. The moment he landed voices could be heard.

" Prince, Young Emperor!" guards were coming towards the room. The bat not wanting to be caught got up from the bed and opened his window.

Knuckles was about to tackle her but when he saw her uncover her head he was... stunned.

Her white fur reflected the moonlight as she looked back to him, never in his life he saw a woman so beautiful.

And by eye contact alone he felt sometihng connect him, like a puzzle peice placed in the right spot.

The bat gave a smirk and jumped out the widow and took off" it was fun playing with you Prince" she teased as she flew off into the night.

The door burst open, the gurads surounded the Prince as the searched the room for the intruder. The commotion work Locke and Lara-Le.

" Knuckles!" The emperor called, guards made a path way for him to help his son up.

" Are you alright?" he asked. Knuckles nodded, Lara-le threw her arms around her son .

" Whap happned here?" she asked.

" I...I honestly can't say" Knuckles turn to the window " but I know one thing, the intrude left before I could idenity him.."

 _or her_?

 _ **...**_

The white bat flew until she came across a stone building, it may look small but inside and underground it was in fact much bigger, she landed on the grass and folded her wings back up.

She didn't get to far for she could tell some one was hiding.

" Come out!" she called. behind a tree a golden fur rabbit came out, her ears fell behind her head as she had soulderlenth brown hair that matched the color of her eyes, she wore a blouse that exposed her bust giving her more cleavage, , she had black pants with brown boots, the rabbit smirked at the white bat.

" Look who came back empty handed' the rabbit taunted " The king is going to be disapointed in you Rouge!"

Rouge glared at the rabbit.

" I would of succeeded but somehow my source of information was incorrect Vixey!" Rouge told her.

Vixey scoffed " comes to show who was paying attention" the rabbit pointed to the building " Any way he's waiting!"

Rouge sighed as she walked toward the building with Vixey following her.

The king, the two known him as a criminal who has kidnapped women and young girls to be his slaves . When he no longer shows interest he'll ether kill them or sell them to his other criminal friends for their pleasure.

Rouge was one of those kidnapped victims.

* * *

 **Well... That's one way for Knuckles and rouge to get introduced XD**

 **Next time... Who's this 'King'?**


End file.
